Second Chance
by JelloStorm
Summary: Set immediately after Tighten's defeat. Megamind and Roxanne are a little uncertain exactly where their relationship lies. Rating subject to change.
1. Uncertainty

Set immediately after Titan's defeat. Neither Megamind nor Roxanne know exactly where their relationship stands at this point...

I try my **very very **best to keep them all in character. Lemme know whatcha think. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own anything dreamworks or anything Megamind, no matter how much I'd like too. The only thing that belongs to me is this story, so no suing please :D

* * *

><p>"GET BACK YOU SAVAGES!"<p>

Getting in a defensive position, Megamind aimed his de-gun vaguely at the crowd. Why were they attacking him? He had just saved the city and this is how they were going to repay him? He knew humans could never be trusted! He suddenly felt his gun being pushed down by someone.

"Sorry! Sorry! He's just not used to positive feedback!" Roxanne tried to reassure the now very frightened crowd.

It took him a moment to register what she said.

_Positive feedback_?

Wait...so, did that mean that they were all running to him…out of gratitude? Roxanne turned to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok, they aren't gonna hurt you." Her eyes were wide with a very concerned smile on her face. She spoke very slowly, obviously scared he was going to do something drastic. "So why don't you just put your gun away now…"

Huh? Oh, right. Megamind quickly stood up straight and cleared his throat as he put his gun back in its holster.

"Right, right of course. I knew it all along!" The crowd still looked very apprehensive, so he decided now was the time to declare to them his shift to the "good side". He moved closer to them as he spoke. "Don't worry citizens, from now on my evil weapons will only be used…for good!" He dramatically pointed his finger towards the sky with his other hand on his waist in a very Metro Man-esque pose (or at least that was what he was going for). The crowd made unsure glances at each other before slowly starting to smile awkwardly back at him. Megamind felt something tugging at his suit.

"Excuse me. Um, Mr. Megamind, sir?"

He looked down to see a young boy, maybe five or six, holding a pen and a small booklet tightly in his hands.

"Um…hello…small child…thing. What can I do for you?" He had never dealt with children before, hopefully he doesn't want anything from him.

"Can I…um… Can I have your autograph, please?" He looked up at Megamind with possibly the biggest brown eyes he had ever seen.

"Oh, well um…" He hadn't been expecting that. Maybe this was a sign. A good omen that things were going to get better. He smiled down at the boy. "Of course you can! The amazing Megamind would never refuse a loyal fan!" He knelt down and took the boy's autograph book and pen. "And um, what's your name young man?"

The boy's eyes widened even more (if that was even possible). It took him a few moments to respond before choking out, "Jacob!".

Megamind smiled at the boy before quickly writing:

_Jacob, _

_Stay in shool!_

_-Megamind_

Before handing the boy back his book he noted how generic a line that was. He had to come up with something better before he signed anything for anyone else. He stood up and turned away from the now dazed young boy and back towards the crowd. He wasn't sure what to say at the moment. He knew he needed to say something, but he needed time to think.

"I think you should take me home now." Roxanne whispered in his ear. Megamind looked at her and saw a knowing smile on her face.

"Of course!" Megamind was very eager to get out of this current situation. He stepped up on his tip toes to look above the crowd. "Now where _is _that invisible car?" He spotted the inside of the car on the curb about a half block away, the outside of it still invisible, and the front seat door still missing.

"Well, good citizens, if you'll all excuse me, I have to escort Ms. Ritchi home now." He began making his way through the crowd with Roxanne by his side towards the fountain where Minion was. "Drive safely!" He said as he passed the people. That was definitely something a good person would say!

When they made their way to the fountain, Megamind had a dilemma on his hands.

"Brainbots?" Three of his dog-like robot helpers swiftly appeared in front of him. "Go back to the lair and bring back a bowl and some clean water for Minion. Oh and you." He pointed to one of the brainbots as the other two flew off. "Bring back some duct tape. I'd rather not drive around town in a car with no door." The brainbot bowged and made a nodding gesture, then flew off.

"Duct tape?" Roxanne looked at him incredulously.

"It'll do until I get back to the lair. Besides, what can duct tape _not_ fix?" Megamind laughed. Roxanne sat down on the fountain's edge next to Minion.

"You really had me scared earlier there, Minion. I thought you were done for. Ever thought about going into acting?" Roxanne asked, looking down at Minion in the water.

"Why yes, actually! But my work with Sir proved to be too time consuming. Not to mention being in the local play wouldn't be very easy when you're the side-kick to the most well-known super villain in all of Metro City. " Minion smiled nonchalantly.

"In all the _world_ thank you very much." Megamind said with his arms crossed.

"Of course, Sir."

"Well I bet that won't be a problem now. You guys have turned a new leaf! I'm sure any local theatre would be thrilled to have you!"

Minion's face lit up, "You really think so Ms. Ritchi?"

She smiled at him, "You can do anything you set your mind to, Minion. Just look at Megamind. He started off today as a super villain, but now…" She looked over at him, a couple yards away. He was now struggling to free himself from the duct tape him and the returned brainbot were now entangled in. Her brows furrowed. "…well…you just gotta believe in yourself, Minion. Anything's possible!"

"Gee, thanks Ms. Ritchi!" Minion jumped enthusiastically on the water's surface.

"Ah! Finally!" Megamind exclaimed. The two brainbots returned, one with a spherical bowl in hand and the other with a bucket of clean water. He was finally able to detach himself from the struggling brainbot before he headed back to the fountain with a piece of duct tape still attached to his face. Megamind took the bowl from the bot and opened it on the fountain's edge. While he turned to pick up Minion out of the fountain, the other brainbot poured the clean water into the sphere. Roxanne noticed how gentle he was when he placed Minion in the almost-too-small bowl and closed the lid.

"Ready?" Megamind asked Roxanne.

"Yup," Roxanne smiled.

They began to head back to the car, a few feet a part. There was a silence between them. It took Megamind a few moments before he realized…he had no idea what to do. Of course he knew he was going to drive Roxanne home, but that's not what he was thinking about. Ever since that rainy night, they had still never gotten a chance to talk about their relationship. He knew things were better now, and he was pretty sure that Roxanne had forgiven him, but where exactly did that leave them?

Megamind got into the front seat while a brainbot opened the door for Roxanne on the passenger's side. Two brainbots flew over holding the front door of the car while a third came with the duct tape. He couldn't see what the finished product looked like from the outside, but it seemed to do the trick once they were finished taping it on. He reached back and strapped Minion in in the backseat so he wouldn't get jostled around during the drive. Roxanne smiled at this, but Megamind didn't notice. He turned back around but didn't start the car yet, his mind somewhere else. Roxanne looked at him carefully. She had a feeling she knew where his mind was.

"I'm sure I don't have to tell you where I live, I know you know that _full_ well," Roxanne said teasingly.

"Ha ha! Why of course!" Laughing nervously, he started the car and pulled out into the street.

The ride to Roxanne's apartment was a quiet one, but not very long. Minion sat content in the backseat, not at all oblivious to the couple's tension. He was well aware things would even out in the course of time.

"Thanks for the lift." Roxanne opened her door before the brainbot got a chance to, but didn't get out yet.

"Anytime, Ms. Ritchi. Remember, I'm the good guy now! Escorting the damsel home is my sworn obligation as a hero!" He put his hand on his heart to emphasize his point.

"Yeah, well try not to overdo this hero thing too quickly. It's good to see you so eager to be good, but I don't wanna see you stressing out trying to be too much like Metro Man."

"Don't be silly!" Megamind laughed and waved her off. "I'll be fine, don't worry about me. After all, I _am_ a super genius. I think I can handle myself."

"Mmm, well let's hope so." Roxanne moved closer to Megamind. When she slowly started to lean her face closer to his, his heart started having a mini panic attack. It was so loud he would be surprised if she couldn't hear it herself. Was she really willing to move this fast? She stopped when her face was about 4 inches away from his. With a smirk, she quickly reached up and ripped off the remaining duct tape he still had on his face.

"Yowch!" Megamind screamed as he jumped back in his seat, grabbing his now pink cheek.

"Don't get carried away." Roxanne warned. It took Megamind a moment to realize she was talking about the stress of being a hero again, not what had just happened. ...Or was she?

"..Right." He said, still rubbing his cheek.

"See ya later." She got out of the car and Megamind watched her as she headed up the steps to her apartment.

Megamind reached over and turned his mix tape on as he pulled out and headed for their now not-so-evil-lair. He gave a contented sigh as "Highway to Hell" started playing, quietly enough to still hold a conversation.

"It's been a long day, Sir." Minion knew he was speaking mostly for his friend and not himself.

"It sure has, Minion. But now it's time to go home, we have a lot to think about."

* * *

><p>"What you want to do with the death ray, Sir?" The duo was currently rummaging through the piles of evil contraptions, sorting out what could and could not be now used for good. The garage sale yesterday had gone well, many of his evil items had been sold and Megamind had thought he no longer had to worry about them. Sadly, after a certain turn of events, he realized that maybe it wasn't the best idea after he gave a 9 year old the power to dehydrate. After that mishap, he decided most of his objects of mayhem had to be returned. They were just too dangerous for the common public to operate.<p>

"I suppose we're going to have to disassemble that one too. I don't think anything with the word 'death' in it can ever be used for the greater good." He was starting to become discouraged by the amount of items he made that their only express purpose was to create mayhem. The only thing they had been able to keep so far was his de-gun and the spider bot.

In an effort to cheer him up Minion put his hand on Megamind's shoulder. "Well Sir, look at it this way. After we get rid of everything we can't use anymore, then maybe we'll have room for fun things. Like a trampoline! I know you've always wanted one, Sir!" Megamind looked at Minion and a thought suddenly crossed his mind.

"Minion, do you think maybe I could get a phone?"

Minion stared at him for a beat. "A…phone, Sir?

"Yes, I'm sure I could make one!" He was now walking away towards his scheming room, gesturing enthusiastically while he spoke. "The only time I ever had a phone was when I was 'Bernard', and that wasn't even mine! I should make one of my own so I can text all day long without having to worry about anything! I could even add a global tracking device for my new 'hero duties'!"

"Well, you'll still need to sign up with a phone service, Sir." Minion called back as he picked up a box of charred 'rock-em sock-em kittens' and moved them towards the 'for evil' pile. "Now that we're the good guys, we should really start paying for the services we use."

Megamind gave an exacerbated sigh. "Fine, whatever." He began to sketch out an idea for a cell phone that would be able to call through the constrictions of space and time travel. He never built a time machine before, but it's better to be safe than sorry. "I'll make one for you too, Minion, if you want!"

"Thank you, Sir. But um, Sir?" Minion was now closer to the desk Megamind was sitting at as he put a handful of screwdrivers and wrenches in the 'tools' pile. "Why do you want a phone anyway?"

Megamind was completely still for a moment and didn't turn around to face him.

"…Sir?"

After another few quiet seconds, Megamind spoke. "I…I want to talk to Roxanne again. Maybe try…asking her out again?"

Minion smiled gently at his best friend. "Sir, that's a great idea. It's been almost two days since you last spoke, I'm sure she'd be glad to hear from you."

That's just what Megamind needed to hear. "Let's get to it then, shall we Minion?"

* * *

><p><strong>There were a couple of references in here to the "Button of Doom" short that I hope you all have seen. If you haven't seen it, then well...you should. Coming up next: Megamind trys to call Roxanne and ask her out on a date! Can he do it? :O<strong>

**Reviews would be nice! **

**~ ( pssst here's a secret...this is my very first fanfic _ever_. I didn't wanna mention that in the summary lest people prejudge it. So try to be kind :D )**


	2. The Call

"Hello?" There was a shuffling sound and then nothing. Whoever it was had hung up. Again. That was the fourth time today that had happened, and she was pretty sure it was from the same person every time.

Roxanne had been given the next two weeks off after the whole Titan incident, and she didn't argue when her boss told her to take it easy for a while. After that ordeal she didn't really feel like doing any sort of reporting and was glad that no one was going to expect her to. Even though she had been kidnapped many times before, this time had been different. When Hal kidnapped her, there had been so much real danger, so much so that she had even feared for her own life. And Megamind's. Now _that_ was new. She had never thought in a million years that she'd ever worry about _Megamind_. But here she was, thinking about him again.

It had been about three days since they had last spoken. Neither of them were sure what to do next, it seemed. She knew they weren't dating anymore, that's for sure. That had ended after the 'Bernard' incident. But…were the friends now? She felt like they needed to have a talk of some sort soon. Her phone starting ringing for the fifth time today. She checked it to see that it was from the same unlisted number. With a sigh, she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Ms. Ritchie." Oh. She hadn't expected anyone to actually answer, much less for that someone to be Minion. Had it really been him that had been calling her this whole time? She heard some sort of struggle going on on the other side.

"Minion? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. Look just talk to her, she's on the line right now. It'll be ok, ok?" It sounded like that last bit was clearly directed at someone in the room with him.

"Is Megamind there…?" Roxanne asked hesitantly.

"Yes! Yes he is! Here I'll give the phone to him!" She heard more struggling, a loud crash, and a from a distance:

"No, no! I changed my mind! Tell her I'll call her back later!"

"No, Sir! You need to do this! I'm just doing what's best for you!"

"Minion, I'm just going to make a fool out of myself! Now let! Me! GO!"

"No!"

"Minion, I command you to LET ME GO!"

"No!"

The sounds of struggle got closer as they spoke, and a few seconds later she heard a yelp and a quick shuffle of their phone as it was being forced to Megamind.

"NONONONONONO-"

"Megamind? Is that you?"

There was silence for a moment and then she heard him clear his throat. He had accepted defeat.

"...'Ollo Roxanne."

"Hey Megamind, what's up? You needed to…talk to me about something?"

"Yes well, um…" He cleared his throat again. He seemed very nervous about something. Roxanne never heard him like this before, she was used to his usual over-confidence, not this. It just made her feel anxious. "I wanted to ask y- Wait! No! Minion! Where are you going?" Roxanne was barely able to make out Minion's words.

"Sir, I just thought you might want a little privacy."

"Oh. Right. Of course." Megamind turned his attention back to Roxanne after a moment. "So um, anyway…"

Before anything else, Roxanne had to get something off her chest.

"Thank you."

"…Sorry?" Megamind was utterly confused.

"I never properly thanked you for saving my life before. If it wasn't for you… Well I don't even wanna think about what Hal would've done to me. But you came when I needed you most, and I'm grateful for that. So…thank you."

"Oh." He was definitely caught off guard by that one. It took him a moment to come up with something to say. "You're welcome." Oh, that was brilliant.

"So, anywho…" Roxanne was still quite curious as to what he had to say.

"Right! So, I was thinking that um," He was obviously extremely nervous, Roxanne could tell from the shakiness in his voice and the speed in which he spoke, "Well maybe, if you wanted to of course, you and I could go and um…do an activity? Together? 'Hang in' or something?"

"Hang in…?" She was thrown off by this for a moment before she realized what he was asking. "Oh! Megamind? Are you asking me out on a date?" She smirked, quite amused by his awkward way of asking.

"A date?" For a moment he sounded appalled by this choice of words. But…oh wait yes, that's exactly what he was doing. "Oh why uh, yes. Yes, I suppose I am."

"That sounds good, I think we need to talk about a few things."

"Wait…so does that mean…you're saying yes?"

She felt a little sad at the amount of surprise in his voice. "Yes. I _am_ in fact, saying 'yes'."

A beat.

"MINION!" Megamind yelled for him in a different room. She could tell that he was trying to muffle himself by putting his phone against chest, but she could still hear every word he said. He sounded absolutely ecstatic. "Minion! Minion she said _YES_!" He was now trying to talk in a hushed tone, but somehow it was still quite loud.

"I told you so, Sir! I never had a doubt in my mind!"

Megamind cleared his throat again and turned back to the phone. "Well um, what day is good for you?"

"Actually, any day's fine. My boss gave me the next two weeks off, so whenever you'd like is fine with me."

"Great! How about tomorrow then?" He sounded like a kid who just got told he was going to Disneyworld. Roxanne couldn't help but smile.

"Sure sounds great. But where are you planning on taking me anyway?"

Another beat.

"MINION!"

"What is it, sir?"

"Where am I supposed to take her?"

Roxanne decided to help him out. "Hey, Megamind!" She yelled into the phone so he'd hear her.

He had forgotten she was waiting for an answer. "Yes, Roxanne?"

"Why don't we just go to get lunch or something down at Metro Plaza?"

"Oh. That's exactly what I was going to suggest! I'll pick you up around noon then!"

"Alright, see ya then."

"Goodbye!"

She put her phone back on the hook and sighed.

Megamind was so cute sometimes. She would never had admitted this before, but she had sometimes thought this even back when she was his damsel in distress. Most of the time when he would act unthinkingly, she would make fun of him for it. Now she'd grown a sort of fondness for his particular brand of thoughtlessness. When she thought about it now, she had never thought to attribute his behavior to nervousness when he kidnapped her. It sort of made sense now that she thought about it…

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm I wonder how this date is going to play out... Will it involve love? Lust? Lasers? Lesbians? Limbo?Stay tuned to find out! :O<strong>

**A quick thanks for everyone who's reviewed so far, you guys rock! Even though it's only a few people, stuff like that really encourages me to write faster. So you know, if you have anything to say at all, don't be afraid to do it! I'm not really afraid of criticism (as long as it's not mean or anything), and of course, kind words are _always _appreciated.**


	3. The Date and the Post

**You guys get an extra long chapter this time! Though, I warn you it's because it may be a little while before I update again. I'm gonna be busy with a lot of stuff soon, so I won't have too much free time to write. I'll try my best to keep updating as quickly as possible though, so don't give up on me!**

**Also: A huge thanks again to everyone who's reviewed. This story wouldn't be going anywhere if it wasn't for all ya'll! :D**

* * *

><p>Megamind took a deep breath. He had to get out of the car at some point. It's not like Roxanne was going to bite him or anything.<p>

"Come on Megamind, buck up. You can do this. You're the incredibly handsome heroic genius and master of all goodness!" That title still didn't roll of his tongue quite as nicely as he'd wanted. He'd have to work on that… He shook his head. "Focus! Focus!" He sucked in another deep breath before opening up the door and quickly walking up to the apartment building. The doorman gave a double-take at Megamind before diving behind the nearest potted plant for cover. Megamind gave him a guilty smile and a wave as he passed. He'd have to remember to send him a basket of flowers or something at some point to make it up to him.

Once inside, he got into the elevator and pressed the correct button for her floor. This'll be the first time he's been to Roxanne's home as a welcomed guest, he realized. He noticed his hands were shaking.

"Get a hold of yourself, Megamind!" he scolded himself. The elevator stopped and he stepped out. "Let's see...903...903...ah!" He was about to knock on door when his hand froze. For some reason, he just couldn't get it to budge. He tried using his other hand to force it, but it was unsuccessful. A whole 2 minutes passed before he was able to will himself to build up enough courage to knock.

Roxanne was just finishing up putting on her mascara in her bathroom when she heard a single knock on her door. Under normal circumstances she wouldn't have even heard that one quiet knock, but not today. She was just relieved he had decided to come through the door and not fly onto her balcony in some crazy invention of his.

"Come on in, the door's unlocked!" After a long pause she heard the door latch open very slowly and close again as he walked in.

As Megamind came in he noticed she wasn't in the front room or kitchen. He tapped his fingers nervously together as he went to her couch and sat down to wait. He couldn't stop moving, his foot was tapping like crazy. He knew _something_ was going to go terribly wrong on this date, he just didn't know what yet. He waited there, conjuring up a dozen different scenarios in his head of what could happen. His thoughts were immediately interrupted when Roxanne walked into the room.

"Hey." Roxanne smiled at him.

She wasn't wearing anything particularly fantastic, just a pair of nice jeans and yellow blouse, but for some reason he couldn't help but stare completely dumbfounded at her. The way that yellow material fell on her neck was simply intoxicating… After a moment he realized he hadn't replied yet.

"Hey." He gave a weak smile back up at her and a small wave.

"Ready?" She started heading towards the door.

"Oh right, yes. Of course." He swiftly got up and opened the door for her before she got a chance to. He gave her a strained smile as he gestured for her to go first. She raised an eyebrow at him and smiled before continuing towards the elevator.

The ride down was quiet. Extremely nerve-racking on Megamind's part but calm and content on Roxanne's. Roxanne was smiling at the memory of the last time they rode down an elevator together in the Metro Man museum. _"The science is impossible."_ Poor Megamind. It was him all along mourning the loss of Metro Man, not Bernard. They must have meant more to each other than she ever could've imagined. She saw evidence of that a second time when her and Megamind had found Metro Man alive in his solitary fortress. Metro Man spoke to him as if they had been old friends, not arch rivals. Maybe now that all the masks are gone, they could form a real friendship…

They stepped off and walked out to the currently-visible car. Again, Megamind held her door open for her.

"Ya know, it's kinda weird seeing you act so gentlemanly," she noted as she walked to the door. When she saw the sudden worried look on his face, she clarified, "It's nice." She smiled reassuringly at him as she got in.

He got in around the other side and clicked on the radio. He turned the volume down and fiddled with several other settings in the car before pulling out.

"So, uh…nice day out, huh?" Megamind's eyes seemed dead focused on the road ahead as he nervously smiled, trying to make small talk.

"Yeah…" Roxanne felt uncomfortable talking about such inconsequential things. She knew this wasn't really him. "Hey, so how's Minion's suit doing?" That should get him talking, she thought smugly.

"Oh it's up and running, back to normal. I had to totally replace the water filter, seeing on how it was completely torn apart by that building. It's all good now though, thanks to me!" Even though his words were gloating like usual, his voice sounded quite shaky.

"That's good. Maybe he can go and audition for a play now."

"He has an audition today actually. It's for something called _Roaming and Jewels_ or something." He waved his hand vaguely in the air.

"_Romeo and Juliet_?" She was getting better at deciphering his mispronunciations. "That's so great! What part is he auditioning for?"

"The lead of course! _My_ minion doesn't settle for second best." He raised his chin and puffed out his chest in pride.

"I'm sure he'll do great."

When Megamind noticed that the conversation was coming to a close, his voice began to sound nervous again. "Yes, I'm sure he will."

They pulled up to a small café across the street from the Metro Man museum. The rubble was still there from when he blew it up that night. He grimaced.

"It's ok." Roxanne put her hand on his shoulder, noticing his gaze. Thankfully he didn't have his spiky mantle on at the moment. "Hey, maybe you and your brain bots can help rebuild or something."

A smile grew on his face from the idea, but then a thought popped into his head that made him rethink it. He looked towards Roxanne, his eyebrows knitted together. "Are you sure…they'll _want _my help? I mean I _am _the reason that place got destroyed in the first place," he said, a little worried.

"Yes, but you're also they reason this city, and everyone in it, is safe today. Besides, you saw the signal they made you! They've already accepted you as their hero. And…so have I." She had been mulling this over in her head for quite a while now. It was still such an odd prospect, Megamind - her hero. He had been kidnapping her for _years, _but now…he's the not the villain anymore. Megamind's face lit up.

"Really?"

"Yes really." She grabbed his hand. "Now come on, let's go get some food before I die from lack of sustenance," she said pulling him along to the door of the café. Once he had picked up the pace and was inside with her she let go of his hand. Don't wanna move _too_ fast, she thought.

"Hm. I've never really been in a place like this before. Well not unless I was taking hostages or something, of course." Megamind was looking about the small restaurant, admiring the art lining the walls. "It's…quaint."

"Yup. There are some perks to being accepted in society. Where do you wanna sit?" Megamind's eyes remained on the décor for a moment before he turned back to Roxanne.

"Wherever you'd like, I suppose. You're the expert!" He almost yelled, and laughed nervously.

They sat down at a small table by a window. Megamind looked about at all the little knick-knacks on the table. There was a small metal box there that caught his eye.

Roxanne was holding a plastic menu in front of her face, looking over the meal options. "I'll probably just get a panini or something… What about y-" She looked up from the menu to find napkins strewn across the table and Megamind panicking as he tried to find a way to stuff them all back in the small metal dispenser. He looked up, face panic-stricken, and saw that she was staring at him. He gave a small guilty smile.

"Ummm…I was going to um…save these for later!" He quickly grabbed the scattered napkins and stuffed them into the infinite space pouch on his belt. He was still so unaccustomed to everything in what was considered normal day-to-day life. He wanted to show Roxanne he could be normal, just like he'd been when he was Bernard. Right now though, he was failing miserably. A waitress stopped in front of their table with notepad in hand.

"Hi, I'm Carrie, I'll be helping' you out today. Can I get you two anything to drink?" Her voice was kind-sounding, with a subtle hint of a southern accent.

"Diet Coke?" Roxanne asked. Megamind wondered as to why in the world she felt the need to order a diet.

"Sure thing. And for you, Mr. Megamind?"

He was thrown off-guard for a moment when she said his name. He wasn't used to it being said that way. Like he wasn't something to be feared or hated. "Umm just some water would be nice."

"Alrighty, I'll be right back with those," she smiled and turned, never even asking a single unnecessary question of him. Most people would be gushing away, asking him things about his villain-turned-superhero thing.

"She's nice." Megamind commented as she walked away.

"Yeah, I know. I love this place. The service is really good. Not to mention the great view of down town." She gestured to the view out the window next to them. The large reflective pool in the center of the plaza created a double image of the surrounding buildings. On one end was city hall, and on the other, the remains of the Metro Man museum. The plaza was busy today, and it being a Saturday there were even some kids out messing around. There was even a family out riding their bikes together. It was all just the dreary normal things those normal people do… Yet _now_ for some reason, Megamind wanted so much to be a part of it.

"Here are your drinks." The waitress startled the both of them. She was fast. No doubt when someone like Megamind comes in, they put him on the top of the order list. "Have you guys decided what you want to eat?"

"Uh, yeah I'll have a Chicken Parmesan Panini, hold the tomatoes please," Roxanne said.

"And what about you, Mr. Megamind?"

Gah! Caught off guard again. He hadn't even gotten a chance to look at the menu yet. He quickly picked the first thing he saw.

"Uh, I'll have the…Grill-éd Chicken Sandwich." He pronounce "grilled" like he was in a Shakespearean play.

She scribbled down both their orders on her notepad. "Alright, be back with your orders in a bit."

There was a moment of silence between the two of them once she left. Roxanne knew this talk had to happen, so she was the first to break it.

"Look, about the whole 'Bernard' thing-" Roxanne began.

"I'm sorry," Megamind said hurriedly as he looked down at the table, "I should never have done that. It's just…you called me your 'partner' and…well, when we starting going out on dates I-I didn't know what to do. It just...felt so good to be with you like that." He sighed and his voiced slowed. "In the end I…I let the chips fall where they may. I tricked you into liking me, and I feel terrible for it. It's the most villainous thing I've ever done, and trust me, I've done a lot of villainous stuff. I'm truly sorry. "

Roxanne was taken aback for a moment. She had been about ready to apologize for what she had said that night to him after he had gone after her in the rain. But obviously, something needed to be straightened out first.

"Megamind," Roxanne sighed. She didn't continue until he finally looked up at her with those big, sad, green eyes. She looked straight into them and said, "You never tricked me into anything. I realize that now. When we were dating, that was the real you, not some made-up facade. When we were laying together that day in the park, that was _you_ talking. Not 'Bernard'. So please, don't be too hard on yourself. Even though you were lying to me when you wore that disguise, you still showed me a great time. And you still opened up to me and showed me a bit of your true self. That must have been hard for you to do. I'm grateful for it." She gently put her hand on his. "So basically, apology accepted."

Megamind starred at their hands for a moment. He didn't really know what to say. Even though she had seemed to be cooperative when helping him find Titan's weakness, he had just tacked that up to her love of the city, not for him. He never really thought she had ever truly forgiven him. He thought that she had only accepted his offer to go out in the first place because she wanted to tell him in person, just how upset and disgusted she was with what he had done. He wouldn't blame her, after all. What he had done _was_ evil. And Roxanne deserved much, much better than that. So then...why?

"Wait...why are you being so nice to me? After everything I've put you through? Not just the 'Bernard' thing either, but all the kidnappings too! I've done nothing but put you in danger and make your life just generally miserable for the past however many years, basically ever since we first met! You have every right to try and invoke some sort of horrifying revenge on me. And yet..." Megamind trailed off.

"Well first off: Danger? Misery?" Roxanne chuckled. "I think you're overestimating your super villain prowess, Megamind. Because, honestly, I always doubted that I was ever in any _real_ danger when you kidnapped me. I mean sure, you would threaten me with alligator filled trenches here, maybe a deathly ray of some sort there, but I knew you would never actually hurt me. As for the misery? Well, even though I never openly admitted it before, I gotta say, when you kidnapped me? It was possibly the thing I looked forward to most in the week. Sure I would tell people you were an annoying, egocentric jerk, but in truth, you were the only person that I could ever match wits with. It was fun having someone who could actually fight back a little bit. I think you can agree that the whole thing was more like a game than anything else." She smiled.

"Now I'm not saying that I automatically forgive you for everything you did, of course," she continued, "I mean, because of you, my social life was pretty much squat. I mean, how exactly could I arrange dates with people if I never knew if I would be part of your next big scheme that Friday?" Megamind grimaced. She laughed, slight embarrassment in her voice. "Then again, it's not like that many guys were knocking my door down or anything... But look, overall, it's always been fun with you. Of course, it woulda been nice if you had started off on the good side from the beginning, but what can ya do?" She shrugged and smiled at him.

"Wait...so you actually...enjoyed...being kidnapped?" Megamind asked, incredulously. He rested his head on his hand and looked off into space, a depressed look on his face. "I really _was_ terrible at villainy...I mean if I can't even get my damsel to actually feel _ditressed_!"

"Guess you were never really cut out for it," Roxanne smirked. She looked over at the door and noticed a certain man walk into the cafe behind Megamind. "But don't worry, I have a feeling this new hero gig is gonna work out for ya much better," she smiled as the man noticed the two of them and began walking over.

"Megamind!" The man slapped him on the back.

"AHGGhh!" Megamind jumped, nearly falling out of his chair. He turned around to see the hefty mayor of Metrocity standing before him.

"Oh...it's you. Um...hello," he waved meekly.

"I've been wanting to talk to yoouuuu!" the mayor poked Megamind's arm excitedly.

"Oh really...?" Megamind asked, cautiously.

"Yes! I have big plans for you!"

"Oh?" Megamind asked, looking at Roxanne for a little help.

"How would you like to stop by my office sometime, have a chat? How's Sunday sound?"

Megamind was taken aback by his energy. "Um..yes I suppose tha-"

"Fantastic!" he nearly yelled. He looked over at Roxanne, noticing her for the first time. "Ah! Miss Ritchi! Great to see you!" He shook her shoulder, not giving her a moment to respond. "Haven't seen you on the news for the past couple days, everything ok? I guess you're just taking some time off, getting some R n' R, I understand! But I really do hope to see you back on soon, promoting the good face of Metro City!"

Roxanne smiled uncomfortably up at him. "It's always a pleasure, Mr. Mayor."

The mayor grinned widely at her for a few moments and looked back at Megamind. His expression changed. He looked between the two of them, seeming to only just now notice they were sitting together. Oh. A smile crept back up on his face, much more mischievous than the one before.

"I have you're orders here! Excuse me, sir- oh! Mr. Mayor!" The waitress came up from behind him, plates in hand.

"No, excuse _me_. It's about time I leave this lovely couple alone anyway," the mayor smirked. He gave Megamind a wink before walking away to his own table.

"Here you go, dears. Chicken Parmesan Panini and Grilled Chicken Sandwich." She set the plates down in front of them as she spoke. "If there's anything else I can get for you two, just let me know, okay?"

"Thanks," Roxanne said to her kindly.

The waitress smiled and walked back to the kitchen.

"So, looks like the Mayor's got some plans in store for you. That's a good sign, right?" Roxanne said, gesturing with the hand that now held her panini.

"I don't know...what if he plans to put me in back in jail for all the damage to the city? Then I'd have to break out again and that'd be _all_ bad," Megamind said, sounding exhausted just by the thought of it.

"He seemed pretty excited about whatever it was. I say you go talk to him, just see what he had in mind. Who knows, maybe he wants to get you involved in the reconstruction of the museum like we were talking about earlier..." Roxanne's mind trailed off and suddenly an idea popped in her head.

She gasped, "Hey! What if he wants to model the new museum off of _you_?"

Megamind looked up at her, slightly amused.

"No seriously! I mean you _are_ the new defender of Metro City, afterall. It seems only fitting right?"

His smile disappeared as he began to actually mull over the possibility. He pursed his lips. "Well...I suppose I couldn't blame him for wanting an incrediblely handsome statue of me towering above downtown. It would definitely improve this cities appearance by at least 10 fold!"

"So you think you'll let him do it?"

"Let _him_? Oh hoho no no no. _I _would be in charge of the construction. I would wanna make sure the magnificence is kept as accurate as possible. I don't want _anyone _messing up my goatee. I'll have to reconfigure the brainbots though, they don't really have quite the artistry necessary for such a task..." he said looking out the window and chewing on his thumb. Roxanne admired his face as the gears started turning in his head.

"Hey, maybe I could help out or something," she suggested.

"What's that?" Megamind asked flatly, eyes wide, looking at her.

"Well since you're the hero now, I'd be happy to help you out in some way. Maybe not with your brainbots, but like publicity-wise. I go back to work in a little over a week, so maybe then I can get you an interview."

"_Really?_" Megamind teased, "I would get to be interviewed by _the _Roxanne Ritchi?"

"I think it would really help," she shrugged. "I think everyone would feel a lot more comfortable with you as their hero if they knew a little bit more about you."

"What about the whole 'secret identity' shtick? ...That's a hero thing right?" Megamind asked, mouth full of sandwich.

Roxanne laughed. "I think _that's _out the window for you, bud. After all, _blue_ isn't a very discrete skin tone."

"Mmm...true..." Megamind thought it over. When he was a villain, he was constantly trying to get Roxanne to interview him, but she would always refuse. Now it was _she _who was offering it. But if he were to do an interview with her he would probably have to talk about... _his childhood._ Megamind shuddered.

"Ok, but I have to see the questions ahead of time and decide what I do or don't wanna answer," he said.

"What? No way! That's almost as bad as lying!" She understood why he wanted it that way, but she just wasn't that sort of reporter. "Sorry, but if you want an interview from me, it's gonna have to be totally candid."

"Hey, you were the one offering, remember? Not me!"

Roxanne crossed her arms and looked at him, one eyebrow raised.

Megamind straightened up and crossed his arms too, trying to make himself look like he wasn't going to break. After a few long seconds though...

"GAH!" Megamind released his arms from their position, exasperated. "Fine! You can have the interview 'canned' or whatever."

"Great." Roxanne smiled, smug.

* * *

><p>"I'm back!" Megamind called as he got out of the invisible car. He placed the keys on a nearby table.<p>

"Oh!" Minion popped his head above the couch in the living area. "Welcome home, Sir! How was your date?"

"It was...good," Megamind decided.

"That's great, Sir!" he sounded genuinely happy for him. Megamind walked over to the couch and jumped over beside him, grabbing the remote for the TV in the process. It was one of the many things they had bought after they had gotten rid of all their "for evil" devices. It was much nicer having one large screen instead of several smaller monitors stacked next to each other. Plus, this one got cable.

"How'd your audition go? Did you get the part?" Megamind nudged his friend.

"Don't know yet, Sir. They said if I do, I should get a call back in about four to six weeks. I thought I did pretty well though." Minion smiled, enthusiastically. "Oh by the way, Sir..." Minion reached over the side of the couch and picked up an envelope off a nearby box. "This came in for you." Minion handed him the letter.

"A letter?_ ..._Uh, but uh, Minion? We don't have a mailbox."

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm who could have delivered this mYsTEeEeeeRiOuS letter? Haha sorry about the cheesy sounding ending to this one, I tried my best to make it work ^^''<strong>

**You may have noticed that I keep switching in between the spellings of Tighten/Titan and Metro City/Metrocity. Just for future reference I try to keep it like this: when Megamind's talking or it's his POV then it's "Metrocity/Titan", when it's Roxanne it's "Metro City/Titan", and for anyone else it's "Metro City/Tighten". There is in fact a logic to all that, I promise! ****I'll try to keep to it as best I can.**

**_Also, sorry if you feel I'm overusing italics. I just find them really useful :D_**


	4. Nostalgia From the Other Side

"Well, I was just sitting over there surveying the security cameras while you were gone, when I saw a man in a trench coat and fedora walk up to the secret entrance. I was about to call out the brain bots when he stopped just short of the wall, knelt down and slid this envelope right through. I thought you must've been expecting this, otherwise how would he've known?"

Megamind pursed his lips. "No I wasn't a letter of any kind…" The only other person that knew about the secret entrance was Roxanne and she was with him the whole time. It's just a letter though, so it shouldn't be anything to worry about too much right now. They'll just have to change the secret entrance. Again.

He opened up the envelope and read it out loud.

_Megamind,_

_Be at 45__°6'15"N 83°29'34"W, 0000 hours. This is of utmost importance. _

_Come alone._

_-THLOH_

"_Thloh_? Who the heck is Thloh? And why in the world would anyone ever name their child that?" Megamind held the paper sideways trying to get a better look at it.

"I dunno, Sir. Someone from our past maybe?" Minion guessed.

"I don't remember a Thloh…" he said, squinting his eyes, trying to remember. He snapped his fingers. "I know! Maybe he's a fan!" He grinned widely at Minion. He was absolutely in love with the fact that he had _real_ fans now. He didn't really know how it worked with these sorts of things, so how's he to know this isn't normal behavior for them?

"Where exactly is _that_?" Minion asked, pointing at the coordinates in the letter.

"Well let's find out." Megamind said as he got up and moved over to one of the small TVs in the adjacent room. Minion brought Megamind's chair up for him as he moved several papers and a coffee mug to get to the keyboard. He turned the thing on and brought up a special maps system that he had created a while back during his early days. He ended up modifying this particular program and using it for the navigation system when he built the invisible car.

"Let's see where this 'Thloh' wants to meet, shall we?" Megamind typed in the coordinates and instantly the application started zooming into a nearby city, Britopolis. It continued to zoom in until it finally got to a large building on the outskirts of the city, at least four or five miles away.

"Looks like an old abandoned warehouse or something," Minion noted.

"Why would he want to meet me _there_?" Megmind slumped back in his chair, befuddled. Wait a sec… No way!

"Minion!" He swiveled around and stood up, grabbing Minion by the shoulders and shaking him. "Do you know what this means?" He was ginning like a madman as he starred at his friend.

"Uh…"

Megamind quickly turned away from Minion, biting his thumb in anticipation. He was talking mostly to himself now. "This is it! The time has finally come!" He started pacing. "OH! I must call Roxanne! This is so exciting~!"

"What's so exciting? What's going on?"

He stopped and turned back to Minion. "My first battle! This is it, Minion! Whoever it is that sent this letter is probably some new villain that wants to make himself known! He must've set some sort of trap at that warehouse place, that's why he wants me to go there!"

"Oh! What are you planning on doing then, Sir?"

"I'll have to get _him _before he gets _me_." Megamind stoked his chin, trying to think of ways to accomplish this.

"Are you gonna sneak up on him from behind? Oh! We could go in like ninja style or something, catch him offgaurd!" He stood on one foot, crane position.

"No, no Minion, I'll go it alone… This battle should be between _hero _and _villain_," Megamind said, a devious smile on his face. "Oh this should be fun… Let's see 0000 hours, that's midnight right? How cliché." The way he said this it almost wasn't an insult at all, but in fact had a hint of nostalgia. He checked the clock. It was only 6 o'clock now, so he had plenty of time to prepare.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter, I know. The next one will be good though! :]<strong>

** Sorry for not having updated this in...how long has it been now? I've still been getting emails telling me about people bookmarking this, so I hope people are truly still interested in this story! It's really flattering :D**


End file.
